


安全词 下

by cyihbk



Category: Men ‘s football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyihbk/pseuds/cyihbk





	1. Chapter 1

4

    拉莫斯进入卧室，随手脱掉家居裤，拿上浴巾，走进卫生间。

    放满热水，拉莫斯脱下内裤。黑色的内裤上，奶白色的浓稠液体十分扎眼，仿佛提醒着他，刚才在人前，被按摩棒和皮克的脚操到高潮的场景。

    拉莫斯老脸一红，捂着脸嫌弃地把内裤丢洗衣篮里。拿掉按摩棒，清洗干净放在一边。趴在盥洗台旁，手伸向后方，进入今天被多次使用过的穴口。

    灵巧的手指成剪刀状分开合上，导出残留的液体。草莓汁混合着各种爱液从穴口流出，沿着会阴，大腿根部一路往下，留下一道粉红色的痕迹。将羞耻的痕迹冲洗干净后，拉莫斯一脚跨进了浴缸。

    拉莫斯被温水包裹着，继续进行清理。他的小腿分开，挂在浴缸边，调整坐姿，手指探进身后幽谧的穴口，按压着，排净体内的液体。

    放松的小穴，在手指浅浅的分分合合下扩张，温热的池水进入，又随着甬道收缩排出，像羽毛一般，痒痒地，挠着他的心尖。

    俗话说，男人是靠下半身思考的生物。

    拉莫斯食髓知味，头彻底放松地靠在浴缸边，闭上眼睛。右手逐渐深入。  
   
    “嗯啊...Geri...哈...快进来...操我...”

    他幻想着皮克，上下撸动前端。  
   
    考虑到浴室在二楼深处，拉莫斯放开声音，丝毫不经压抑的呻吟从唇边溢出。  
   
    与此同时。

    sese怎么还不下来？

    皮克在桌前纳闷，决定去一看究竟。

    脚步声逐渐传来，可拉莫斯正在浴缸里自娱自乐，无暇顾及外界环境。

    他的手指模仿着平时皮克给自己做扩张的姿势，在穴道中进进出出，大力扣挖着，朝着不同方向推进，不时欺负着内里敏感的嫩肉。手指骤然一弓，突出的关节抵在前列腺上，呻吟声突然拔高。

    “操...啊...就是这里...嗯...”  
      
    皮克刚刚推开虚掩着的房门，就听见拉莫斯的呻吟从浴室传来。

    他眼红了。

    从乱七八糟的床上翻出浴巾，找到几个新的道具，走向浴室。

    拉莫斯正用手指操着自己。左手撸动的手速度加快，右手更加卖力地扣挖。微微变凉的温水大量涌入火辣辣的穴内，内外的温差，带给他不一样的快感。  
   
    “Geri...啊...快到了...嗯...用力...再快一点...哈啊...”

    酒精的作用未完全消退，拉莫斯完全忘记了皮克就在楼下。沉浸在幻想之中，他任凭淫荡的呻吟在浴室内回响。

    反正周围没人。

    皮克一把推开门，就看见一幅香艳的场景。

    拉莫斯半身泡在浴缸里，双腿挂在浴缸边，门户大开，股间的风景一览无余，头部向后仰着，靠在靠枕上，左手在前端撸动。

    听见门开启的声音，拉莫斯被杀了个措手不及，他吓了一大跳，处于临界值的快感瞬间爆发。

    拉莫斯在皮克的注视下射了，用自己的手。

    皮克心情复杂。

    废话，看到男朋友自己操自己的时候叫得比你在的时候还爽，你的心情能不复杂吗？

    “很熟练嘛，看来平时没少练啊。”皮克嘴角抽动，嘲讽道，“那么饥渴的吗？我刚刚就在楼下”

    “......”拉莫斯没有回应。

    “装傻没用，谁允许你拿起来的？”

    “嗯...我靠你怎么来了？？？”拉莫斯大惊。

    皮克把拉莫斯捞起来，放在盥洗台上。自顾自地给按摩棒套上避孕套，螺旋纹的。

    拉莫斯还没反应过来，按摩棒已经被顶入。

    “啊！”

    和先前光滑的柱身不同，避孕套上的螺旋小颗粒，确实起到了防滑的作用。被清洗干净的后穴略微有点干涩，按摩棒的进入显得不是那么顺利。

    小颗粒成螺旋条带状分布着，正因为清洗过后的干涩，颗粒与肠壁摩擦的快感混合着些许痛感，更加强烈。摩擦力加大，使按摩棒在穴内进进出出，一来二去地，拉莫斯的不应期过去，快感袭来，下身再次抬起头。

    皮克见拉莫斯起了反应，从口袋中掏出一个金属环扣，不由分说地套在拉莫斯半勃的前端。

    “唔...我操你他妈的干什么？”拉莫斯酒醒了，破口大骂。

    “谁允许你把它拿起来，然后在浴室自己玩的？”皮克冷笑。

    “我想玩你管我？...操啊...”拉莫斯抬脚踹皮克，皮克打开了按摩棒的开关，拉莫斯差点滑下盥洗台，被皮克一把接住。

    “我劝你今天老实点，穿上，大家在等你。”皮克把拉莫斯放回台上，将家居服丢给他。

    “操你妈...老子内裤呢？”

    “弄脏了裤子就别穿好了”

    “Gerard Pique我日你大爷！”

    骂归骂，拉莫斯终究还是挂了空档。


	2. Chapter 2

5

    “我们来玩FIFA怎么样？分俱乐部”饭后，罗纳尔多提议道。

    “好啊来啊”微醺的众人跃跃欲试。

    赛前挑衅是肯定少不了的。

    “辣鸡巴萨，皇马必胜！Hala Madrid！”拉莫斯率先开腔，抢占先机。

    “Forca Barca！蛐蛐皇马，巴萨是冠军！”皮克也不甘示弱，后发制人。

    今天的皇萨还是一如既往地和谐呢。

    游戏开始。

    考虑到边上有一群单身狗和伴侣不在身边的电灯泡，本着不要让情侣互相放水的原则，他们决定分队伍，抽签一个个来，被进球的一方换人。

    首先上场的当然是队长拉莫斯啦。然而，好死不死，他还是抽中了皮克。

    缘，妙不可言。

    于是乎，比赛在单身狗的一片哀嚎中开始了。

    拉莫斯半躺在沙发上，操纵着拉莫斯，前插接到队友的传球，连过两人，冲向禁区。对于胜利的渴望，让他忘记了后穴中的定时炸弹。

    不想进球的后卫不是好前锋。

    正当拉莫斯准备用一脚射门结束皮克今天的游戏时间时，游戏里巴萨的后卫们依旧一动不动。

    板鸭后防，丧尽天良。坑爹是传统，众人习以为常。只留下特尔施特根本人在一旁叹息。

    皮克单手操作回撤的自己随便拦截了一下，另一只手伸入口袋。

    眼看着单刀的拉莫斯，过掉门将，面对空门时，皮克打开了开关。

    忽然之间，按摩棒开始了震动，略显干涩的小穴，在异物进入后早已恢复湿润。坐姿的问题，使按摩棒的活动更加便利，即使是较低频率的震动，也能进进出出，螺旋状的小颗粒搔刮着肠壁。

    “我去！嗯唔...”

    拉莫斯手一抖，只见游戏里的小人一个大脚，将球踢到了天上。

    “空门不入啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”众人笑作一团。

    后穴的按摩棒还在辛勤工作着，拉莫斯不得已调整坐姿，试图抑制按摩棒的进出。

    然而，按摩棒被顶入深处，凸起的小颗粒直击敏感点，在那上面小幅度地磨蹭，清洗过的内壁分外敏感。不上不下地快感，折磨得拉莫斯近乎疯狂，浑身发热，握住手柄的双手止不住地颤抖，呻吟在嘴边徘徊，几近逸出。

    拉莫斯无暇顾及游戏世界。

    后场传球出现失误，皮克直接抢断，而拉莫斯只能颤抖着双手，回追补防。

    果不其然，皮克进球了。按照规则，抽签，马塞洛换下拉莫斯，与皮克对战。

    深陷情欲的拉莫斯无力地倒在沙发上，皮克把他放在腿上，圈在怀里安慰着。

    “sese，有输有赢很正常啊”皮克拍拍拉莫斯剧烈起伏的胸膛。

    “妈的...哈啊...卑鄙小人...”拉莫斯的手肘向背后狠狠地戳了一下，紧咬牙关，防止不和谐的声音逸出。

    “sese，手柄给我啦”马塞洛过来要手柄，看着皮克怀里的拉莫斯，捂住眼睛，“啧啧啧，你们两个要不要消停一会？还是直接上楼去算了？”

    拉莫斯被这一连串的问题惊醒，意识到了自己的失态，颤颤巍巍地交出了手柄。

    皮克故意放水，让马塞洛得分，解放了自己的手，起身把拉莫斯抱到后排的沙发上。  
      
    客厅内昏暗的灯光，成了这场游戏的最佳庇护。

    拉莫斯岔开双腿，跨坐在皮克腿上，轻轻地喘着气。

    趁着没人注意，皮克把开关往上顶了一档。

    拉莫斯显然经不起这样的刺激，颤抖着紧紧地扒住皮克的肩膀，一边往皮克身上挪，生怕自己就此掉下去。  
      
    皮克等拉莫斯坐稳后，单手摁住他的后脑，凑近，吻了上去。

    皮克吸吮着拉莫斯微微张开的双唇，巧舌扫过上颚，与拉莫斯无处安放的舌头缠绵悱恻。他不由分说地掠夺着氧气，吸吮着拉莫斯的唇瓣，发出令人羞耻的水声。

    处于情欲的风口浪尖，拉莫斯吻得七荤八素，似乎忘记了换气的方法。轻微的窒息感促使拉莫斯在皮克怀里扭动。皮克并没有停止，换着角度调戏着拉莫斯的舌头，单手禁锢着他的后脑，制止他的逃离。

    窒息感愈发强烈，拉莫斯无力地拍拍皮克的后背，示意他放开。

    玩够了的皮克终于停手，依依不舍地离开，被迫分开的唇瓣间，津液连成了丝，在银屏的灯光下格外显眼。

    拉莫斯本能地大口大口呼吸，氧气大量涌入，他眼前一黑，从死亡线上返回的安定感充满了他混沌不清的脑海。一瞬间，经过那样的失而复得，令人难以忍受的窒息感竟成为了快感，与后穴中辛勤的按摩棒一起，折磨着他。

    拉莫斯扭动腰部，试图夹紧后穴防止液体流出。

    然而后穴随着身体的扭动，溢出些许淫液，在灰色的家居裤上留下一片难以言喻的水渍。拉莫斯又硬了几分，而前端被锁住，他无从释放。

    “久没做都忘了怎么换气了，嗯？马德里性爱战神就这点儿水平？”皮克在拉莫斯耳边问道，舔了舔拉莫斯的耳垂，拉莫斯一阵颤抖。

    “滚你...丫的...啊...”

    皮克没有在意，右手放在拉莫斯的屁股上，隔着家居裤，揉捏着浑圆的臀瓣。棉质面料轻微的粗糙感恰到好处，拉莫斯的欲火被进一步点燃。一路往下，触到了一块湿冷的水迹，手指往幽谧的夹缝间试探，更多的液体浸湿了布料。

    “sese你真淫荡。”

    皮克手伸进家居裤，沾上晶莹的肠液，描摹着拉莫斯背部斑斓的纹身。潮湿的指尖冷不丁地掐了一把他的窄腰，在腰间敏感带上流连。轻柔的触感，微微发痒，拉莫斯发出了舒服的轻哼。

    手指回到后方，硬生生地挤进按摩棒和肠壁之间，沿着穴口划了一圈，按摩棒在穴道内打转，小颗粒搔刮着肠壁，拉莫斯不得已放松入口，果不其然，更多的淫液涌出。

    “妈的...别...啊...操...会流出来...”

    “嘘—他们都还在前面呢sese小声点。”

    “操...嗯...你妈”拉莫斯羞得恨不得找个地洞钻进去，愤恨地瞪着皮克。生理性的泪水在眼角打转，几欲落下。自以为很有威慑力的眼神，早在情欲的浪潮中变了味，多了几分情色的意味。拉莫斯不自觉地在皮克腿上磨蹭，扭着胯，以缓解不适感。

    皮克的下身抬起了头。拉莫斯嗔怒的眼神，彻底地激发了他的施虐欲。  
    
    皮克一把将拉莫斯抱起，让他跪在沙发上，双脚分开，膝盖立于两侧。撩起拉莫斯的上衣，将下摆塞入他口中。

    “乖，自己咬着别让它掉下来”

    拉莫斯无奈，只能照做。胸前的红缨被暴露在空调之下，微凉的风吹拂，乳首已经有些挺立。

    “嗯...”

    皮克用舌尖拨弄着拉莫斯乳首的顶端。温热的气息缓解了环境的寒冷，拉莫斯发出了舒服的低吟。像是得到了鼓励一般，舌尖变本加厉地，开始在乳晕上画着圈，不时地戏弄着拉莫斯的乳首。牙齿咬住乳尖，啃咬着，轻轻地摩擦，故意地向后拉扯，双唇含住乳尖，大力地吸吮。双手不老实地，在扶住拉莫斯的同时，不忘在他的腰背间游走。

    平日里隐藏在球衣下，并不经常被触碰的乳首，在皮克的攻势下，右边的已经充血挺立。另一边备受冷落，在空调的凉风中颤颤巍巍。一冷一热的落差感，瘙痒难耐。顾虑到队友们还都在离自己不远处的地方打着游戏，拉莫斯咬紧口中的衣物，不敢出声。

    这太过了。  
      
    拉莫斯只好自己用手抚慰着被冷落的另一边。指尖揉捏，轻扯，这一侧的乳首也迅速挺立。一切的一切，皮克都看在眼里，抬起眼对着拉莫斯笑了一下。拉莫斯对此倍感羞耻，耳垂红得滴血。  
      
    是啊，双料队长和男友玩着“游戏”，还饥渴得自己抚慰自己。虽然什么Play基本都玩过，毕竟队友们在场，主动在爱人面前自慰还是太丢脸了。

    “Geri...嗯...不要...”

    拉莫斯的理智告诉他，他必须制止皮克的行为，可手上的动作就是无法停止，身体也本能地往皮克那里送。

    “这就不行了？Ca • pi • tán ” 皮克暂时放开拉莫斯的乳首，笑道。

    “队长”这一称号，象征着荣耀和威严。而此时队长却被队员全面掌控，无论前后。眼下，这位队长只能依靠队员获取快感，嘴上说着不要，但身体依旧欲求不满地回应着对方的为非作歹。这一声“队长”，似乎提醒着拉莫斯，上下级关系颠倒的罪恶感油然而生。然而，拉莫斯的情欲却随着罪恶感愈加高涨。

    皮克含住左侧的乳首，重复着刚才的动作，刚刚被冷落的乳首得到了安慰。右侧也没有被落下，皮克腾出一只手，用指甲轻抠着湿润的乳尖。

    拉莫斯得到了极大的满足。乳首被细心照料，后穴中的按摩棒也孜孜不倦地工作着，快感的浪潮袭来，铁血后卫平时凶狠放铲的健硕的双腿，此时竟有些颤抖着，立在坐垫的凹陷处。坐垫柔软，本就难以维持平衡，拉莫斯不得已用手支撑着靠背，强行保持跪立。此举自然是拉近了两人间的距离。皮克的舔弄变得更加便利，于是他当然可以尽情展示他的技巧。

    皮克放弃乳首，一路向下，经过形状分明的腹肌，狠狠地啃咬几下，低头，找到跨间明显的突起，对准伞顶，含住，又快速放开。

    前端与布料摩擦产生了极大快感，但却无从释放，如同最后一根稻草压下，拉莫斯双腿发软，一瞬间的脱力，他失去支撑，跌坐下来。

    一系列的动作下，按摩棒被排出了大半，在裤子的后方形成了一个隆起。拉莫斯偷偷地，将按摩棒排出，让自己远离无法释放的欲望。  
      
    皮克自然是注意到了拉莫斯的小心思。趁着拉莫斯还没反应过来，打开最高档，把按摩棒推回体内。  
   
    正因为排挤异物而不断收缩的穴肉，被按摩棒强行撑开。肠壁将按摩棒紧紧包裹，表面颗粒与内里摩擦的感觉被充分放大，大幅度的震颤带动着小颗粒，猛烈地攻击着毫无防备的小穴。

    “唔啊！”猝不及防的尖叫，从拉莫斯口中泄漏。

    “哈哈哈哈哈进了进了”皇马帮肆无忌惮的笑声传来，拉莫斯不由得紧张起来，生怕被他人发现，皇马队长现在是如此的狼狈。

    拉莫斯死死地抓住皮克精壮的臂膀，面色潮红，靠在皮克肩上，紧咬着下唇，防止呻吟漏出。

    “哦对了sese，别忘了安全词呀”皮克摩挲着拉莫斯背部的纹身，故意提醒道。

    “滚...啊...不可能...的...”拉莫斯咬住下唇，誓死不从。

    “好吧。”皮克嘴上说着，手已经伸进了拉莫斯的裤子。

    大手握住按摩棒的底端，模仿着交合的姿势，在拉莫斯的后穴中浅浅抽插着。

    按摩棒在因为跨坐而张开的后穴中进出，强烈地震动着。表面的颗粒刚刚刮蹭到敏感处，又随着推进而离开，取而代之的是乳胶的光滑的触感。正当饥渴的内壁依依不舍，吸附住不让金属棒继续前进时，第二条颗粒带光临，敏感点冷不丁地又一次接受刺激。然而前端被封锁，无法发泄。  
   
    “操你妈...Pique...啊嗯...快...关掉...哈啊...让...我射”

    “sese，请求人的方法，你知道的”

    快感的浪潮中，拉莫斯觉得自己的理智像是茫茫大海中的一叶扁舟，逐渐漂远。而皮克所说的如魔咒一般，拉莫斯鬼使神差地，本能地服从。

    “For...嗯啊...Forca...”拉莫斯在皮克耳畔轻语，依旧无法将寥寥几个音节的词语说出口。

    “Forca Barca，sese说出来我就停”见拉莫斯的理智即将崩溃，皮克加大了抽插的力度。

    “Forca...哈啊...Bar...呜...”拉莫斯的声音染上了哭腔。  
   
    “sese，加油别放弃，你可以的”皮克的鼓励从耳边传来，充满了调戏嘲讽的意味。

    身为皇马队长，拉莫斯摇了摇头，用仅存的理智制止了这一屈辱的行为。

    对啊，怎么可能说的出口啊。

    拉莫斯一口咬在皮克的肩膀上，便不再作声。  
    
    “sese不说我就不停了哦”皮克拍拍拉莫斯的背部，继续手上的动作。

    按摩棒进进出出，前端已经胀得青紫，射精感从囊袋蔓延开来，直抵柱身，却被环扣锁住根部。勃发的欲望硬生生地被掐断，而后穴中快感依旧在不断堆积，巨大的落差感使拉莫斯近乎癫狂。

    “嗯呜...”

    拉莫斯咬住皮克的肩膀，承受着前后的折磨，不时地发出带有哭腔的呜咽。

    拉莫斯脑子一团浆糊，下半身被环扣勒得生疼，他知道自己快要撑不住了，顾虑到队友的存在，他松开皮克的肩膀，紧咬下唇。

    然而皮克此时早已玩上了头。

    生理性的眼泪在拉莫斯的眼眶中打转。前端疼痛感，后穴的快感不断加剧，累积。身为队长的自尊以及威严，都不允许他在队友面前如这般狼狈。可他却被快感支配，几乎失去控制，还差点口吐屈辱的求饶话语，纵使仅存的理智制止了他，但他的身体还在不断索求着快感，以及释放，这将他死死的绑在快感的巅峰。

    终于，泪水不争气地夺眶而出，滑落脸颊。

    感受到肩部微微被濡湿，皮克心头一惊，被从施虐欲的顶端拉下。

    拉莫斯轻轻啜泣着，快感的冲击使他泪眼婆娑。有约定在先，他不敢反抗，碍于队长的威严，他无法屈服，只能默默忍受着折磨，依靠意志力保持清醒。

    皮克把靠在自己身上抽搭搭的人扶正，定睛一看，那人的眼眶泛着一抹红，下唇被咬得微微发白。看得出来，拉莫斯被欺负过头了。

    对上皮克的蓝眼，拉莫斯立刻别开眼神，转过头去，手依旧紧紧地扒着皮克的肩膀。

    看着拉莫斯这样子，皮克并没有任何成就感，也没有想向人炫耀的心思，毕竟皇马铁卫鲜少哭泣。他的心尖像被绞了一样，此时此刻，他只想把身上抽搭搭的人抱进房里，好好疼爱一番。  
   
    皮克给在一旁观战的马塞洛发了条讯息，收到回复后，慌忙地抱着在理智边缘徘徊的拉莫斯，偷偷溜出客厅，进了卧室。他走得很急，还没来得及关上开关。只留下皇马队副在众人之中，默默地翻了一大个白眼。


	3. Chapter 3

6

    皮克开门冲进了卧室，将拉莫斯轻轻地放在床上。

    脱离人群，拉莫斯的欲望立刻接管了他，理智彻底离他而去。拉莫斯抓着皮克的肩膀死不放手，无意识地往皮克身上磨蹭。

    皮克顿时感受到了胯下小兄弟的激情。

    然而拉莫斯依旧像树袋熊一样挂在皮克身上。皮克无奈，只能抱着拉莫斯锁上了卧室的门。

    回到床边，在皮克轻声安抚下，拉莫斯这才撒手。  
      
    拉莫斯瘫在床上，整个人早就软成了一滩水。后穴的异物保持震动，拉莫斯微微扇动的睫毛上沾满了泪水，双唇微张，逸出呻吟。双手无意识地在身上摸索，试图扒掉身上的衣物，却颤抖不止，连腰带都难以解开。他难耐地扭了扭腰，用小腿蹭了蹭皮克腰际。

    皮克见此，连忙除去拉莫斯和自己身上碍事的衣物，吻上拉莫斯的眼角，轻轻啄去泪痕。  
      
    趁拉莫斯不注意，皮克拎起拉莫斯的一条腿，架在肩上。不出所料，穴口附近早已泥泞一片，而前端早已憋的青紫，在按摩棒的操弄下，挺立着，就是无法释放。

    皮克心疼地抽出抽出按摩棒，挺身进入。拉莫斯的内里经过了一整天的折磨，早已湿热松软的内壁被肉刃强行撑开，又紧紧地包裹着小皮克。

    “嗯...操...松开...哈啊...呜”

    皮克轻轻顶弄几下，身下就传来几声难耐的喘息。

    皮克俯身，吻上拉莫斯双唇，唇舌交缠间，他伸手扯开了金属环扣，随着顶弄的节奏，轻轻套弄几下，拉莫斯青紫的前端颤抖着，迎来高潮。

    沉积已久的快感在一瞬间爆发，拉莫斯的脑海中，一片白光闪过，他再也无法控制住自己，尖叫着射出稀薄的液体。

    皮克并没有就此退出，而是在拉莫斯体内享受着内壁的痉挛。他顺着内壁收缩的节奏，顶端不怀好意地在那一点周围刮蹭。凑近拉莫斯耳边，在耳鬓厮磨，啃咬着拉莫斯红得能滴血的耳垂，热呼呼的气体轻拍在耳后。拉莫斯撇开头，想离开酥痒的根源，却被皮克控制住了后颈，不得已受人摆布。

    “嗯...哈啊...”

    身体异常敏感，皮克轻轻一碰，就能赢得拉莫斯无助的抽搐和呻吟。高潮的余韵被皮克浅浅抽插的节奏延长。

    皮克像对待艺术品似的，抚摸着拉莫斯腰间匀称的肌肉。敏感的肌肤被四处点火，拉莫斯难耐地扭了扭腰。皮克退出一部分，只留下顶端在穴口摩擦，帮拉莫斯度过不应期。灵巧的手指沾上穴口溢出的粘液，从根部开始，慢慢向上，淫液涂满了疲软的柱身。前端在昏黄的灯光下，颤颤巍巍地，泛着淫靡的水光。

    眼见下半身又要有抬头的趋势，拉莫斯疯狂地摇头。

    “Geri...啊...不...太多...嗯唔...了...哈啊...不行...”

    “可我还没有呢？”皮克看着刚刚清醒的拉莫斯，又要再一次沉沦，笑道。

    “况且，小sese又要抬头了”说着，皮克进入，伞顶抵在敏感点上。他顺手捡起按摩棒，打开开关，调戏红肿的乳首。

    拉莫斯突然一颤，重度空虚之下，轻度的爱抚无异于饮鸩止渴，嘴里吐露出轻声的呢喃，敏感的身躯根本经不起折腾，攥住床单的指节已经泛白。

    “Geri，嗯...不要...啊...”

    然而皮克就着这个姿势压上，将拉莫斯的双腿折叠在胸前，阻挡着皮克深入。欲望驱使下，饥渴的身体早已不受控制，时不时地抬高臀部，讨好似的以便皮克进出，皮克恶意地在敏感点上搔刮，前端傲然挺立，肠壁不断分泌出液体，渴求着肉刃更粗暴的对待。  
      
    体内的肉刃实在天赋异禀，皮克的技术也不愧身经百战，敏感点被迫承受着强大的攻势。拉莫斯自暴自弃地捂住脸，逃避现实，干脆放任自己在快感中沉沦。  
      
    “你...他妈的...啊...快点！”拉莫斯的命令从手掌下传来。

    “遵命，Capi”皮克在拉莫斯颈间落下一吻。  
   
    皮克起身分开拉莫斯蜷缩在胸前的双腿，重新压上。拉莫斯的双腿被打开到极限，泥泞不堪的下体暴露在匹克眼前。  
      
    皮克吹了一个口哨，猛地抽出，又顶入未闭合的穴口。

    空虚的甬道霎时间被填满，拉莫斯叫出了声，但他随即捂住嘴，将呻吟停留在嘴边。

    “sese，不用担心，他们应该都走了”皮克把拉莫斯的手拿开，放在枕头上，扣住拉莫斯的腰部，将之抬高，对准穴道深处，开始新一轮冲撞。  
      
    而皮克忽然放慢速度，此举引起了拉莫斯的注意。

    “sese...看看你自己...”

    鬼迷心窍，拉莫斯挣扎着起身，只见自己的前端可怜的抖动着，随着皮克的进进出出，小穴不知疲倦地吞吐着皮克的巨大。穴内分泌的液体淌出，被快速的抽插打成白沫，挂在耻毛上一摇一晃。视觉上的刺激将快感无限放大，肠壁爽得不断收缩，已经可以勾勒出肉刃的轮廓。拉莫斯在皮克的大力顶弄下，腰一软，重重地倒回床上。

    下半身被直接抬高，拉莫斯的背部脱离了床垫，失去着力点的他不得已用手反扣住柔软的枕头，以保持平衡。然而这样，他进一步地失去了对身体的控制，只能张着嘴，呻吟着，任由皮克在内里大力地进出。

    拉莫斯的后穴已经像一颗成熟的果实，盈满了香甜的汁水。皮克每一次大力抽出，内壁紧紧吸附，全根没入时，甬道门户大开，任由皮克横冲直撞。殷红的媚肉被激烈的抽插翻出，显然，那里已经被使用过度了。

    紧致的肠壁被肉刃一次又一次地撑开，敏感点被突出的伞顶一回接一回地戏弄，粗暴的顶撞带来强烈的快感，源源不断地从下体传来，拉莫斯感觉自己快要被钉死在皮克的粗长上了。

    “Geri...前...哈啊...前面...”

    “我们一起...”皮克忽略了拉莫斯的请求。

    皮克知道拉莫斯快不行了，加速顶弄。皇马铁卫的手在皮克背上无助地抓挠，双腿紧紧地扣住皮克的腰，浑身上下止不住地颤抖，内壁痉挛，臀部抬高下意识地抬高，迎合着皮克的抽插。

    “Geri...操...哈啊...快点...呜...”拉莫斯爽得直翻白眼，呻吟逐渐沙哑，带上哭腔，前端开始溢出透明的液体。

“Te amo,sese”

“嗯...”

    终于，皮克一个挺身，射在拉莫斯体内。

    滚烫的精液浇在敏感点上，拉莫斯抽搐着，达到了高潮。可怜的前端抖了一抖，已经什么也射不出来了。酥酥麻麻的快感从后穴到前端，一路往上，沿着脊柱，传遍全身，在脑中像烟花般炸开。拉莫斯浑身无力，瘫软在床上。

    久违的干性高潮，还是被皮克硬生生干上去的，拉莫斯无地自容。

    “sese你...”皮克退出拉莫斯体内，尝试着抚慰他的前端，那里却没有任何反应。

    “操你妈...放手...哈啊...”  
      
    这反应，是没跑了。

    “噗呲...”皮克一个没忍住笑了。

     然后他就被皇马铁卫一脚踹下了床。

    皮克爬上床，拉开枕头吻上拉莫斯骂骂咧咧的唇，撬开贝齿，在口中攻城略地，拉莫斯也主动和他纠缠在一起，扣住后脑，加深着这个吻。

    “舒服吗，sese？”接吻间隙，皮克问道。

    “闭嘴”拉莫斯别开眼神，“爽个屁”

    “那就权当是你夸我技术好咯”面对拉莫斯的不诚实，皮克蹭了蹭拉莫斯的鼻尖，嘴角疯狂上扬。

    “下次别再玩这个了”拉莫斯脸刷地红了，为缓解尴尬，他转移话题。

    “嘻嘻可是sese你刚刚差一点点就说出来了啊。”皮克道出事实，被拉莫斯瞪了一眼。

    “你不想进卧室了是不是？”拉莫斯嘴角抽动，膝盖已经怼在了皮克胯间，“还是想被我铲上看台？”

    为了自己下半生的性福，纵使失去控制的拉莫斯再怎么辣，皮克也只能同意。

    皮克作为一个尽职尽责的男友，事后把人抱进浴室清理是应该的。

    不过他被当事人之一以他管不住自己的下本身为由给赶了出来。

    第二天一早醒来，等待拉莫斯的是浑身的酸痛和喉咙的嘶哑。打开手机，好在靠谱的皇马队副已经帮忙安排好了队友们。

    一切都显得那么顺利。

    除了现在抵在他大腿根部的炽热。

    一回头，看见皮克海蓝色的眼睛正深情地望着他。

    “我操一大早就发情你疯了吧。”拉莫斯尝试挣脱皮克的怀抱，反而被抱得更紧。

    皮克没有轻言放弃，在过程中依旧引诱着拉莫斯说出那句禁语。

    能成功就怪。

    安全词这种坑不死人的东西最终还是被弃用了。 

END


End file.
